The Friendly Skies
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: We all know this happened in Silent Partner. We all know. [DannyMartin]


Title: The Friendly Skies  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Fandom: Without A Trace  
Pairing: Danny/Martin  
Rating: R  
Feedback: Review or e-mail (in profile)  
Notes: We all know this happened in Silent Partner. We _all_ know.

* * *

The plane jolts so slightly it's practically unnoticeable, but Danny notices. He reaches overand grabs Martin's knee for about the hundredth time this flight. Martin looks down at Danny's hand, then up to his face. He's trying desperately to hide a smirk, but Martin can see it, and raises an eyebrow, suspicious. Exactly what is Danny trying to get him to do? Not food, not drinks. Certainly not sex, because... well, Danny's freaked out when he's just sitting in a plane, much less up against the wall in the washroom.

Except maybe Martin's wrong about that, because Danny's giving him a very suggestive look and Martin has to grab a complimentary pillow from under his seat and settle it on his lap to hide how exciting the thought of joining the mile-high club with Danny is. Danny notices that, too, and squeezes Martin's knee subtly, slowly sliding his hand up his leg. He's still smirking, but now it's obvious, and Martin turns and looks out the window at the clouds to distract himself. When Danny's hand finds its way up to his stomach and slips under his jacket, however, Martin's head snaps around and he stares at Danny. Danny's face is under a foot away from Martin's and he's smiling in that... way he does. Martin can't resist that smile, and stands up suddenly, annoincing quietly that he's going to the washroom. He steps out into the aisle and strategically holds his hands subtly over his crotch as he makes his way to the washroom at the back of the plane, hoping no one will notice.

Danny arrives a couple minutes later and stealthily slips into the washroom with Martin, complaining about walking on a plane and how unnatural it feels, and how the old Russian guy sitting next to him was giving him dirty looks, and

"Danny, shut up," Martin says quietly, and grabs one of his arms, pushing him back against the wall. Danny stops talking, but mainly because Martin's kissing him hard, sucking on his tongue like it's candy, and grinding his hips into Danny's thigh. Danny whimpers softly into Martin's mouth, thrusting his hips as hard as he dares, and leans back against the wall. Before he really knows what he's doing, Martin's got his pants around his ankles and he's tugging down on Danny's jeans, which are happy to oblige, and pool quietly around Danny's knees. He presses his lips to Danny's neck, and whispers for him to be quiet as he reaches down into Danny's pants and produces the condom he knows Danny's been stashing until this trip. That thought makes Martin suspicious, but he forgets about it when Danny lifts a leg and hooks it on Martin's hip.

Martin buries his face in Danny's neck as he presses into him slowly, murmuring and biting softly at the sensitive skin, and Danny lets his head fall back and clink on the hard plastic of the washroom wall. If he's in pain at all, he doesn't show it, because he's rocking into Martin, meeting each of his thrusts hard, and he's the most beautiful thing Martin's ever seen. In fact, Martin's suddenly not sure why he didn't agree to do this sooner.

The plane shifts suddenly and Danny whimpers, clinging to Martin and wrinkling his nice, smooth dress shirt. Martin makes a mental note to force Danny to iron his suit later, but then Danny angles himself a little and Martin's breath catches in his throat. He's completely flushed, especially his cheeks, and the thrill of fucking on a plane is enough to give Martin a jolt of adrenaline and he thrusts hard, drawing little whimpers from Danny, and they'll most definitely be getting some looks when they leave. Danny doesn't seem to care, though, because he's touching himself now, stroking lazily, and the sight alone is enough to make Martin bite down hard on Danny's neck and tremble through his own orgasm. Danny's quick to follow, but he manages to keep the noise down, somehow, and pants quietly as Martin catches his breath.

Someone knocks on the door, then, and Martin jumps, quickly pulling out of Danny and grabbing his pants from the floor. Danny just smirks and watches Martin pointedly, waiting for another knock before making a move to pull up his pants.

"Just a minute!" he calls innocently, still smiling, but Martin is _never_ doing that again, no matter how many gorgeous smiles he gets from Danny. He leaves the washroom quickly, glancing back once before returning to his seat, avoiding annoyed looks from several passengers. Danny joins him a few minutes later, crazy grin plastered on his face, and Martin can't help smiling a little before he turns to look out the window.

Well... he _might_ consider doing it again.


End file.
